Dano Estevez
Daniel "Dano" Estevez was a character in the film Final Destination 2. He was one of Kimberly's friends and was one of the survivors in the pile-up on Route 23. Biography He is attending college with his friend Kimberly, along with Shaina and Frankie, and was originally going to spend his spring break with his friends in Daytona Beach, Florida with his friends. Dano is mostly of Spanish (Galician) descent. ''Final Destination 2'' Dano was sitting in the back seat of Kim's SUV while they traveled to Daytona Beach and he began to smoke along with his friend Frankie. While doing so, a truck carrying a large load of logs spilled its contents all over the road, which began an auto pile-up. Kimberly was unable to avoid one of the logs and her SUV flipped out of control, critically injuring her and her friends. Suddenly, a large semi comes out of nowhere and drives toward the vehicle, supposedly smashing into them. However, this is all a dream and she hasn't even moved her SUV yet. 'Death' After witnessing the crash, Kim begins to freak out once she sees all the signs she saw in her dream. Dano doesn't take her seriously, and suggests he drives, but Kim tries to tell her side of the story. He and his friends urge her to move forward, but after driving a few feet, she stopped her SUV in the middle of the road, holding up traffic. When the crash occurs just like she predicted, Dano and the others begin to freak out. After staring at the carnage, they hear a loud horn blaring and see a large truck (the same one from Kimberly's dream) heading towards them. The truck slams into the SUV and incinerates it, instantly killing Dano, Frankie and Shaina. Signs/Clues *Kimberly sees a bus with people inside screaming "Pile up!" *A news announcement about the Flight 180 memorial plays on the radio. *The song "Highway to Hell" plays on the radio. *Kimberly sees a kid slamming a red toy truck against a bigger truck. *Eugene has a pool ball keychain with the unlucky number 13 on it. *Kimberly and Shaina see a man drinking beer in the Hice Pale Ale beer truck with the sign DRINK RESPONSIBLY! on it. *Kimberly sees a sign stating NEXT 180 FEET. *During the opening credits, there's a journal that says ROAD TRIP. However, a set of keys cover the T, spelling ROAD RIP. Trivia *He shares the same last name as Emilio Estevez, who played a role in the 1986 Stephen King movie Maximum Overdrive, another movie involving trucks. *Dano is a survivor since he died differently from the premonition and is labeled by Clear and Kimberly as a survior. *Shaina, Dano, and Frankie are like Nadia Monroy; They survive the initial disaster but are killed immediately after they survive. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Alejandro Rae) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (as Dano Royale) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Alejandro Rae) Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Esteves, Dano Category:Casualties Category:Incinerated Category:Incinerated in a vehicle pile-up Category:Final Destination 5 characters